


When superheros do when they are bored

by asthedayfades



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Briefly hinted Kara and Lena, F/F, Kara is just bored from the quarantine, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthedayfades/pseuds/asthedayfades
Summary: Going crazy with the Quarantine Kara is searching for something to do, and is thankful when Barry Allen manages to send something to her and it helps.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	When superheros do when they are bored

Kara was starting to lose her mind. She didn't understand why she also had to stay inside. It's not like she was able to get sick. Lena and Alex have managed to stop her every time she tried to go somewhere. Her most recent argument of saying that they might need her help fighting crime or moving materials but was quickly foiled by Alex wanting to watch a movie and shortly after Lena came and promptly distracted her for the night. 

Kara managed to get a message from Barry, and was overall excited and was ready to go help, and watch the video. She was floored with what she saw. She knew that she had to try as well. She rushed off to the bedroom to grab a shirt and quickly had only her Supergirl outfit on. Lena quickly saw her and managed to trail after her “What are you doing? We talked about you going out”

“Oh this is perfect timing Lena! I actually need help. Can you record this for me?” Kara quickly passes off her phone to Lena. 

“Can you please explain what is going on before you get started and why do you have a shirt with you?” 

“Oh right! Barry sent me a video challenging me to something called a pushup challenge. It looks like it would be fun to try. Go ahead and start recording.” Lena, a bit worried, starts to record trusting the other girl. She quickly gives Kara a signal saying that she's recording Kara quickly takes the que, letting her Supergirl persona take over.

“Hey everyone! One of my friends challenged me to what he called the pushup challenge. So all you need for this challenge is yourself and a t-shirt. You just have to be able to put it on while doing a push up against a wall.” Supergirl quickly, but still within human speed, sets her shirt down in a position that she can easily put it on once she is ready to start. She plants her hands down and easily gets her feet touching the wall at a very steep angle. She makes quick work of the shirt, getting it on very easily. Once it's fully on, she stands up, not even out of breath. “Alright, well I challenge three people. Of course I have to challenge my cousin Superman. I think we should also have James Olsen give it a try as well.” She pauses thinking of who else she can invite. “Along with Louis Lane. All three of you have been challenged, let me see your best shot.” 

Lena quickly takes her que to end the video. “So that's what you were going to do?”

“Yeah! Barry sent me a video of him doing it and wanted me to try it too. I think I will have to send it back to him so he can see me trying it. I wonder if he got Oliver to try it. Anyways, can I get the phone back so I can post it online? Oh can I post it on to the CatCo site to help it get around more?”

Lena just sighs softly, knowing she will let it happen “Of course you can. Tomorrow though. I think you will find that you will be busy for the rest of the night” Lena quickly tugs on Kara's hand slowly guiding her to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I might do a similar style for different fandoms I am in if this is well received. This was inspired by watching Tom Hollands pushup challenge video.


End file.
